First is the Worst, Second is the Best
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Sometimes you just need to step back for a moment and ask yourself: which is more important? The one you loved first, or the one you love more?


**Yay! Another Kurtty fic! Personally, I like this one. But, hey, what's my oppinion, right?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Sometimes you just need to step back for a moment and ask yourself: which is more important? The one you loved first, or the one you love more?

* * *

"Are you sure you're cool with this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know…it's just you just broke up with Lance…"

"Lance can go soak his head."

"Yeah but you vere so upset…"

"And now I'm not, thanks to you. So can we please just like, be happy?"

Kurt sighed, but smiled at her warmly. "Alright, I'm sorry."

Kitty smiled back. Around them, the peaceful hum of the other people in the park harmonized with the soft rustle of wind and singing of birds, creating a serene atmosphere that she hoped would sink in. True, Kurt was right in saying she had been very upset over her breakup with Lance, but she had asked him to walk with her to try to get away from that for a while.

Of course, Kurt was still worried about her. Kitty insisted he shrug it off. She made it perfectly clear that she was much happier with him then she ever was with Lance, to which he smiled and said the same about Amanda, whom he had split up with about a month ago.

"I _guess _I forgive you," Kitty said teasingly. "But you have to carry my books at school tomorrow."

Kurt laughed. "Yes ma'am." As if he didn't already.

They walked together on the sidewalk, thin strips of green lacing the edges of the concrete as the grass swayed with the breeze, hand in hand. Kurt's image inducer was on, of course, but it was still just that. An image inducer. Kitty could still feel only three fingers linked with her own five, but she could care less. His hand was still warm and comforting in her own.

"I just never thought it would be like zis," Kurt admitted sheepishly after a little while. Kitty tilted her head slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Kurt sighed, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"I mean, I figured you and Lance vould stay together, and I'd never get my chance to, well," He held up their joined hands. "Do this."

Kitty looked away, fighting back a small blush when he continued to look at her. "You think I didn't feel the same way?" she asked, still keeping her eyes away, insisting on gazing upon the trees and the ground and the sky. "You and Amanda seemed the same way."

"Aw I'm sorry Kitty," Kurt said, and she picked up on the slightest bit of tease in his voice. "I didn't know you vere jealous."

"Ok, I was _so _not jealous!" she said, a bit too fast to pass for nonchalant. Kurt smiled, small fangs just visible through the illusion of his inducer.

"Vhatever you say," he said, shrugging casually. Kitty felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"I was NOT jealous!" she insisted.

"Ok," Kurt said, pretending to sound bored. Kitty tried a different angle.

"Well, maybe you're just covering up that you were jealous of me and Lance," she suggested, still keeping her tone light. Kurt stared at her, gaping in fake astonishment.

"Vhat?!" he said dramatically. Kitty put her hand over her mouth and turned away, trying to fight down her giggles at his expression and tone. "You honestly think I could by some means be _jealous _of the man who had with him the most beautiful maiden I have ever set eyes upon?" He pretended to swoon. "Surely not!"

"You sound like Shakespeare or something," Kitty said

"Maybe I've been around Beast too much," Kurt said, smiling. "But, being serious, I'm not going to say that I vasn't jealous vhen you vere going out vith Lance."

"And maybe I was a bit jealous of you and Amanda…" Kitty admitted sheepishly.

"So…even?"

Kitty smirked slightly. "Yeah."

"I mean, ve're both happy now, right?" Kurt asked. "I know _I _am, and if you are, too, then, I guess nothing else matters?"

"Yup," Kitty said, smiling. Her eyes went blank for a few moments, and she stared at the sky.

"Vhat?"

"I dunno. My brain just like, turned off."

Kurt chuckled. "Vell, vhile you do that, vhy don't ve sit down?"

Still holding her hand, he walked from the sidewalk and under the shade of a large tree, sitting down in the cool grass with Kitty beside him.

"Got it!" she said, snapping her fingers as her brain finally turned back on. "Uh…never mind. My brain is like, totally broken."

Kurt laughed. "Now I know vhat happens during school!"

"Hey!" she said indignantly. "I can think in school! Just…not when the teachers are…ya know…teaching."

Kurt kept laughing. Kitty looked up at the sky again, unconsciously leaning against him. Kurt did notice, but he wasn't about to object to the closeness. They stayed like that for a while, just peacefully watching the clouds drift by. Kitty shifted so she was more comfortable, snuggling into him. She smiled slightly, perfectly content. Whether or not it was because of his fur, Kurt was very warm.

"Hey Kitty?" he asked after awhile, a hint of shyness in his accented voice.

"What's up?" she asked, turning towards him. He was looking down.

"I vas just vondering…" he said, still looking uncomfortable.

"C'mon you can tell me," Kitty insisted. Kurt sighed and finally looked at her.

"I vas just vondering if you vere really ok with us being together," he said. "I mean, I know how much Lance meant to you before he became such a jerk. I know you…vell, loved him."

Kitty was silent for awhile. She couldn't deny herself that Kurt was right. She _had _loved Lance for awhile there. But…what did that mean now? It was pretty hard to just totally break off with the first person you ever felt that way about. She could tell Kurt was worried that he might not be able to make up for the fact he was second.

As she contemplated these thoughts, Kurt waited patiently, just watching her. Kitty, however, had her eyes on the slowly fluttering blades of grass. She wanted to just give a quick, straight answer to his question, but couldn't. If he was willing to wait, she had to be willing to put thought into it so her words were true.

So…what?

Thinking of Lance now just made her feel cold. He had chosen villainy over her. He had acted like a jerk and broke her heart. Ice encased her heart just at the thought.

But…as cold as those thoughts made her, Kurt was still there.

Kurt was warm.

"You know," she said finally. "There's a difference between who you loved first, and who you love more."

Kurt stared at her for a second, and she looked back, waiting for his reaction to her words.

"Vait," he said, eyes widening a bit. "Kitty, are you saying you--"

"I'm not saying anything, fuzz ball," Kitty cut him off, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and standing. "Now, want to head home? I like, totally blew off my homework for you, so you have to promise to help me, ok?"

"Yes ma'am," Kurt said, smiling and getting up as well. He took her hand again, enlacing his fingers with hers and they began walking down the sidewalk.

Kitty found herself smiling the whole while.

His hands were warm.

* * *

**I really hope you guys liked this. I know it might not be that good. But for someone like me who's immune to writing fluff, I say I did pretty good!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
